1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a method and apparatus for monitoring the progress of an order, and more specifically to a computer-automated method and apparatus for retrieving order information from a plurality of databases and presenting a report of the retrieved information substantially in real time to at least one of a vendor, a customer and a shipping company.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, when a retailer orders a product in bulk from a manufacturer, the retailer manually places the order with a representative of the manufacturer. In turn, the manufacturer sends a request to a warehouse storing the ordered product, requesting the warehouse to prepare the suitable number of units of the ordered product and arrange for shipping of the product to the retailer that placed the order. The warehouse then contacts a freight company for shipping the product and schedules a pick up date for the shipment.
Although such an ordering process is simple, there is little communication between the manufacturer, warehouse and freight company, even though the warehouse may be operated by the manufacturer. And due to this lack of communication, the actions of any of these three parties can adversely affect the other two parties, resulting in late delivery of the ordered product to the retailer. When efforts are made to identify the source of an unexpected delay or other occurrence, identifying the source of the delay among the manufacturer, warehouse and freight company is difficult and time consuming. Further, making arrangements to have the ordered products transported to the retailer can require a significant amount of time. So much time is often required that making alternate arrangements upon learning that the initial shipping rates are higher than expected or that the initial shipment will be delayed is not practical.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for presenting a consolidated source of information to at least a manufacturer, warehouse and shipping representative to minimize delays in the delivery of an ordered product to a customer. Such a method an apparatus can optionally be integrated with existing databases maintained by one or more of the manufacturer, warehouse and shipping representative, and can optionally present the information in a timely manner that allows for an alternate arrangement to be made in the event of a contingency.